the smile when you tore me apart
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: “Sasuke-kun... por favor...” Un grito de auxilio escapó de sus labios. Y la cámara seguió grabando imágenes de terror. Kao b-day gift.


_La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo una luz amarilla y tenue apuntaba la expresión dolorosa de la pelirrosa. Se notaban las marcas de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, la desesperación de su mirada, el temor recorriéndole en el cuerpo. Su rostro sucio con gotas de sangre seca. Sus ojos se abrieron del miedo cuando notó algo delante de ella. Oh kami... con voz seca, llorosa y casi derrotada, pidió con piedad. "Sasuke-kun_... por favor_..."_

_El fin había llegado. _

_Un grito de auxilio escapó de sus labios._

_Y la cámara seguió grabando imágenes de terror._

-

-

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

-

-

-

-

-

_Angels  
_Parte I

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Desde tu cabello único, tus ojos brillantes y alegres, tus movimientos seguros y sensuales. Tu voz melódica y suave. Todo pero TODO de ti me encanta. "_

-

-

-

Despertó cuando sintió una brisa helada acariciarle la espalda desnuda. Abrió los ojos somnolienta y sus finos y suaves dedos, retiraron los cabellos que le caían rebeldemente en el rostro. Miró hacia la ventana. Podía ver como las nubes grisáceas se juntaban y formaban una fortaleza que amenazaba con llover. Sus cortinas se movían frenéticas mientras el cielo relampagueaba. Movió la cabeza hasta el reloj en su mesada. 03.45 a.m. Suspiró y se desprendió del calor de la cama.

Sus pies desnudos tocaron la fría alfombra y se apresuraron a llegar a la ventana. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desnudo cuando otra brisa helada le recorrió el cuerpo. Se apresuró a cerrar la ventana. Se detuvo unos instantes antes de volver a la cama. El cielo estaba gris y podía ver, con cada relámpago, el contorno de los edificios de la ciudad de Tokyo. Una de las ciudades más grande de todo el Japón. Delante suyo, tenía la vista de unos de los edificios más grande del centro. Era asombroso ver el centro de Tokyo reinado por la tranquilidad. Veía algunas ventanas cerradas, con las persianas bajas, luces apagadas y solo una con la luz prendida. La noche estaba silenciosa, muy pocos autos viajan por las calles. La noche más tranquila.

- Sakura – gruñó una voz proveniente de la cama.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de la susodicha.

- Shhh, ya voy – susurró ella, cerrando la cortina del ventanal. Se apresuró a llegar a la cama y se acostó. Un brazo la envolvió y la apretó contra un cuerpo caliente. – Está lloviendo. – dijo ella, su voz salió ahogada al tener su cabeza contra su pecho.

- hn – dijo la voz a su lado sin darle importancia. El agarre de su cuerpo se ajustó y la atrajo más, si aquello era posible.

Ella sonrió contenta cuando escuchó como su respiración se regulaba y entraba en un sueño profundo nuevamente. Se apretó más a él, sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus manos. Le beso el pecho y cerró los ojos.

-

-

-

"_A veces pienso que eres un ángel, caído del cielo solo para alumbrarme. Cada vez que te veo, estoy más seguro. Eres mi ángel, mi salvadora."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

El día todavía no había terminado y ella ya quería que acabara. La semana anterior al concierto era un suplicio. Sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, firma de autógrafos, inauguraciones de películas, libros, fiestas privadas, fiestas no privadas y a beneficio.

- ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! – gritó exasperada mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama. – Tengo que pasar por la peluquería, ir a grabar la nueva canción para el especial del CD, tengo que leer el libreto para la nueva película, Tsunade-sama dice que eso va a ayudar a impulsar el CD y mi carrera. ¡Pero todavía queda el concierto! Y tengo que practicar las coreografías, la música, la ropa todavía no está terminada y. – su tono de voz tocaba la histeria.

- hn.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Chilló molesta – ¡Estoy entrando en crisis! ¡Si sigo así me va a salir una ulcera del tamaño del disco de oro! Y... oooh, como extraño la comida. Hace días que no como algo no-saludable, rico y que engorde. Extraño el ramen Sasuke-kun ¡el ramen!

El oyente enarcó una ceja.

- Y quiero ver a los chicos. Naruto y Hinata ya tuvieron su primera cita y no sé como les fue. Ino está muy concentrada con los planes de casamiento y quiero ayudarla. La última vez que hablé con Tenten me dijo que me tenía que contar algo, y que debía ser en persona y no los he visto. – lloriqueó como una nena a la que le prohibieron un caramelo.

Sasuke comenzó a sacarse la camisa blanca y buscó entre su armario una de color negro. Estaba seguro que había una por acá… Ah! Aquí está.

- _¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!_ – su tono de voz era _tan _melodramático.

Sasuke suspiró, dejó de abrochar la camisa y avanzó a la cama. La dio media vuelta, quedando sobre ella. Sus manos tomaban cada lado de sus muñecas.

- Escucha. Todo esto se va a terminar el 31 de Octubre. Cuando termines el último concierto en Tokyo, tendrás una semana de paz y tranquilidad hasta lo próximo que esté en tu agenda. ¡Escúchame! – Le llamó la atención, cuando vio la cara de la pelirrosa contorsionarse en una de llanto y pensaba interrumpirlo – Es una semana de descanso. Te prometo que haremos lo que quieras.

Eso le despertó la curiosidad. – ¿Lo que quiera? – preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Él sonrió acercándose a ella. Su aliento le rozó la cara. Su nariz comenzó a recorrerle la mandíbula y sus labios se acercaron a su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo. – Si – respiró profundamente acercando su rostro al de ella – lo que quieras – prometió mientras mordía su mentón cariñosamente.

Ella le sonrió seductoramente, se desprendió del agarre de sus manos y se apresuró a envolver sus manos sobre su cuello. Junto sus rostros. Labios a escasos milímetros del suyo.

- Voy a aferrarme a esa promesa Sa-su-kun – le susurró rozándole los labios.

Sus labios se juntaron, en un beso salvaje y pasional. Depositando todos sus sentimientos de furia, frustración, nerviosismo y deseo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuello hasta perderse en sus cabellos negros y suaves. Suspiró en el beso, arqueando su espalda, cuando las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a acariciarla el cuerpo bajo su ropa.

Abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que él se apoyara sobre ella con más comodidad. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces para acercarse más. Sakura cerró sus piernas sobre su cintura, ajustando el agarre, y el roce de sus sexos la hizo gemir en el beso.

Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hambriento de más, comenzó a subirle la remera, sus manos desesperadas por sentir el calor en todo su cuerpo. Rompió el beso y se concentró en besar su cuello y masajear con sus manos sus pechos sobre su corpiño. Lentamente comenzó a desprendérselo.

- _Sasu..._ – ahogó un gemido cuando los labios de Sasuke le rozaron el pecho. Su lengua hacía trazos lentos sobre su pezón. Su aliento haciéndole cosquillas. Sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, presionando, urgiéndole que apurara el paso. Sasuke sonrió y respiró sobre su pezón erecto.

Agobiada por tanto, frustrada porque Sasuke le provocaba y no le daba, con su mano suelta comenzó a empujar la cabeza de Sasuke hacia abajo. Pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios antes de abrir su boca sobre su pecho y tomar su pezón entre los dientes.

Sakura arqueó la espalda, y suspiró su nombre mientras sentía aquellas oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir y su cuerpo ardía al sentir las manos de Sasuke acariciar _todo_ su cuerpo.

Extasiada, comenzó a desprenderse los botones que él había alcanzado a prender. Un mordisco de Sasuke la detuvo en seco. Gimió más alto, tirando la cabeza sobre el cubrecama y ajustando el agarre de sus piernas.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos. Gruñó cuando vio las mejillas sonrojas de Sakura, el verde oscuro en sus ojos llenos de placer y su expresión casi orgásmica de su rostro. Sintió endurecerse con solo mirarla.

Y más cuando sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Sakura sobre su sexo, acariciándolo.

- mierda – maldijo otra vez encontrándose con las manos de Sakura, desabrochando sus pantalones. Se separó de ella un poco y ella gimió por la distancia. Sus ojos negros resplandecieron de placer. Se acercó rápidamente y le subió la pollera que llevaba puesta. Le acaricio sus muslos con tanta suavidad como si fuera una rosa que necesitara sumo cuidado, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.

-_ Sasu-kun... _– gimió con necesidad, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre su muslo, rozando su sexo.

í.más.

((_I want to fuck you like an animal... I want to feel you from the inside._))

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

((_I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed._))

El celular de Sasuke.

Ambos suspiraron. Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Sakura. La mano de Sakura comenzó a acariciar los cabellos negros de Sasuke. Su respiración todavía agitada al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

((_You get me closer to god. _))

- mierda – maldijo otra vez Sasuke. Sakura rió y soltó su agarre sobre Sasuke

- Puede ser importante. – le dijo ella sonriendo.

((_I want to fuck you like an animal... I want to feel you from the inside_))

Sasuke le besó los labios suavemente, alcanzó su celular. Cuando se separó, suspiró.

((_I want-_))

- Uchiha – contestó serio. Sakura rió con ganas cuando notó el tono frustrado y enojado de su voz.

Se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la ropa. Ella también suspiró molesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no... Que ellos no... Se sonrojó. Con toda la locura del recital, el nuevo disco, las entrevistas y... bueno, la vida de la farándula terminaban tan agotados que lo único que querían era llegar al departamento y acostarse.

Frunció en entrecejo al saber que era en parte su culpa. Está bien, amaba su trabajo. Amaba cantar y estaba muy feliz con su carrera artística. Como estaba creciendo. Pero... quería estar más tiempo con Sasuke y con sus amigos. Quería visitar a Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi. Quería estar _sola_ por más de diez minutos con Sasuke.

Después de terminar el secundario, Sakura comenzó su carrera artística. Fue casualidad que un día ella y sus amigos, el día de su graduación, fuesen a un karaoke a festejar. Ellos estaban rebosando de alegría, más que nada Naruto y Kiba. Todavía era un misterio el saber como lograron graduarse sin llevarse ninguna materia. Sin embargo recordaba como Sasuke y Shino, dejaban que Naruto y Kiba mirasen sus exámenes finales, el día de la prueba.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos lo admitiría.

Ino estaba cantando muy pero muuuy desafinado un tema de Shakira, _hips don't lie_. Ni siquiera Hinata, que era demasiado buena para su bien, podía decirle un cumplido. Cuando la canción terminó Ino miró al resto esperando aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué? – había preguntado.

- Ino cerda, eres malísima cantando. – fue lo que había dicho Sakura. El resto comenzó a reírse. Hasta Neji había dejado escapar una sonrisa.

- EEEH, estás mintiendo frentuda. Solo tienes envidia de mis cuerdas vocales. – Había dicho Ino, sentándose al lado de su novio, Shikamaru - ¿No es así, Shika?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos vagamente. Todos le miraban e Ino con aquellos ojos azules esperanzado.... – Mmh, problemático – dijo en voz baja para después agregar – cantas... _único..._ Ino.

- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW – habían exclamado Tenten, Sakura, Hinata y Lee.

Si, _Lee._

- Toma eso frentuda, apuesto que cantas peor – había dicho Ino, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Shikamaru.

Sakura le sacó la lengua como toda respuesta madura.

La tarde pasó sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta. Pasaron Hinata con Naruto. Hacían una pareja tan tierna. Y Naruto era tan idiota al no darse cuenta de las miradas de amor que Hinata le daba. También pasaron Lee, Kiba y Shino. Kiba fue un desastre, igual de revoltoso que Naruto pero al menos, algunas veces, cantaba a tono. Lee, más que cantar, hacía poses estrafalarias sobre el escenario. Y muchas veces cuando no sabía le letra de la canción, inventaba. Era bastante vergonzoso ((_Y LA JUVENTUD DE MI PRECIOSA FLOR DE CEREZO FUE ARREBATADA POR AQUEL JOVEN UC- -LEE – gritó Tenten callándolo. El resto había reído))_. Shino sólo los observó cantar.

Tenten pasó sola y cantó el himno nacional.

...

Sin comentarios.

Neji y Sasuke fueron los únicos que no pasaron y cualquiera que les dijera de pasar (que no sean sus puntos débiles/novias: Tenten y Sakura) eran contestados con una mirada asesina.

Finalmente habían cantados todos, con excepción de los ya nombrados y Sakura. Después de tanto insistir ((_vamos frentuda!- había gritado Ino. Sakura-san... tiene linda voz – había dicho Hinata. OI Te toca Sakura, - le había dicho Tenten. SAKURA-SAN, CON TU ESPLENDIDA VOZ TAN JUVENIL SERÁS EL ENCANTO DE TODOS- CALLATE LEE- gritaron a coro Naruto y Kiba.))_

Sakura subió al escenario. El lugar no era necesariamente un karaoke, sino más bien un karaoke-bar. De aquellos que tenían un escenario y varias mesas donde cualquiera podía subir y cantar. Primero estuvo nerviosa, las letras le salían apresuradas de su boca. Además, se ponía nerviosa con tantas miradas sobre ella. Miró a Sasuke. Vio como sus labios se formaban en una sonrisa, no burlona como acostumbra a tener, sino una gentil y aquello la tranquilizó. Cerró los ojos y cantó con calma. Las palabras danzaban en su boca, su lengua rozaba sus labios y sus movimientos acompañaban la seguridad que tenía.

Había sido espectacular. Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Kiba y Lee cantaban a coro desde sus asientos. Vio como el resto de las personas que fueron a tomar una bebida se la quedaban mirando, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y sus manos o pies tamborileaban junto al ritmo de la canción.

Cuando terminó todos le habían aplaudido y aclamado.

(('_QUE HERMOSA VOZ', gritaban algunos, 'OTRA MÁS', gritaron otros. 'QUE SEXY PELIRROSA', ese recibió una mirada asesina marca Uchiha_))

Sakura había sonreído sonrojada, bajado del escenario con rapidez y se había abalanzado hacia Sasuke, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Recordaba haber ocultado su cara de la vergüenza, Sasuke le había estado acariciando el cabello, mientras le susurraba en el oído "_Cantaste bien, teshi*_"

Cuando había salido del bar, un auto negro estaba estacionado frente a ellos. Un hombre, de pelo grisáceo, con anteojos negros y traje esperaba apoyado sobre el auto leía un libro de color rojo. Cuando vio salir al grupo, tiró el libro sobre la ventana del auto, dando al asiento del copiloto.

- Señorita – había dicho con una voz tan suave, acercándose a Sakura. Sasuke, su novio posesivo-protector, había dado un paso al frente cuidándola. El joven de anteojos sonrió. – Lo siento, no pienso lastimar a nadie. – añadió al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke. – Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy el representante de Konoha Musical Production. Esta es mi tarjeta – dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo interior de su traje. Se lo pasó a Sasuke, quien le hecho una mirada fugaz, Sakura tomó el papel de sus manos y Tenten e Ino se inclinaron para leer.

Efectivamente:

_Konoha Musical Production_

_Hatake Kakashi_

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? – preguntó Sakura mirándolo por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió. - ¿Nunca pensaste en cantar? Tienes una voz magnifica, rozando el toque sensual – añadió guiñándole el ojo picaronamente.

Sasuke gruñó e intensifico su mirada asesina. Sakura se sonrojó.

- Oh, lo siento. No sabía que tenías un hermano sobre-protector – comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Novio – dijo entre dientes Sasuke. Detrás de la pareja, Naruto y Kiba sonrieron al notar el tono posesivo y asesino de la voz de Sasuke.

- Novio, claro – afirmó Kakashi aún sonriendo. – Como le decía...

- Sakura, Haruno Sakura – se apresuró a contestar Sakura, entendiendo la pausa como presentación – Él es mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi pasó la mirada sobre Sasuke sin decir nada, pero visiblemente interesado.

- Como le decía Sakura-san, escuché como cantaste ahí adentro – le dijo señalando el karaoke-bar. - Y creo que eres exactamente lo que estamos buscando. Tienes una voz magnifica como te dije, eres joven, hermosa y atractiva

Sasuke volvió a gruñir. Y Kakashi sonrió como disculpa – Solo digo la verdad, - aclaró.

Sasuke no discutió eso.

- _Konoha Musical Production_ está en búsqueda de nuevos cantantes. Y creo que veo un futuro artístico en ti.

Ino y Tenten abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Sakura igual, pero logró decir – No se... tendría que pensarlo y-

- Piénsalo. – le interrumpió Kakashi sonriendo encantadoramente. Sakura se sonrojó. Era un hombre demasiado guapo. Sasuke intensificó su mirada asesina. – Te dejo mi tarjeta, ahí está el número de teléfono de la agencia, si quieres puedo darte mi número personal. – dijo al tiempo que metía su mano nuevamente dentro de su bolsillo.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir.

- O no, - dijo Kakashi suspirando, sacando la mano vacía. – Llama y pregunta por Hatake Kakashi, te comunicaran conmigo. Si quieren puedes probar. Te presentamos el lugar, cantas un par de temas, te mostramos como sería y después nos dices. Puedes venir con tu novio si no quieres venir sola – le guiñó el ojo mientras veía como Sakura abría la boca.

Sasuke no había dicho nada, tenía pensado acompañarla si quería ir. Con o sin invitación.

- Oh... si... gracias Hatake-san.

- Llámame Kakashi – dijo con una sonrisa, levantó la mano en forma de despedida y avanzó hasta el auto. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada. Kakashi se detuvo frente. – Espero volver a verte, _Sakura_ – añadió en tono grave sonriéndole por última vez. Se metió en el auto y condujo hasta alejarse.

Naruto y Kiba ya se estaban retorciendo de la risa en el suelo, al ver a un Sasuke furiosamente celoso.

- Oooh, frentuda!

- Sakura-san

- ¡SAKURA!

Habían gritado las chicas contentas, saltando alrededor de ellas y diciendo quien sabe qué sobre su futuro como cantante.

'_Locas_' había pensado Sakura. ¿Ella? ¿Cantante? Si, claro.

Pero pasados los días, la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomerle. Había dejado la tarjeta de Kakashi en el fondo de su bolso pero una mañana, mientras estaba acostada en la cama de Sasuke, lo sacó de allí. Se lo quedó mirando largo rato. Sasuke la había encontrado así cuando salió del baño.

- Puedes probar. – Le había dicho Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama. Tenía una toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra alrededor de su cuello.

- mmh? – dijo Sakura distraída.

- Estamos de vacaciones. Ya entraste en la universidad. Y la empezamos dentro de cuatro meses. Puedes probar ese tiempo, si te gusta sigues, sino dejas. – comentó desinteresadamente mientras se secaba el cabello. Gotas rebeldes caían sobre su espalda.

- ¿Eso piensas? – preguntó ausente.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. – Llama y sácate la curiosidad. Yo te acompañaré.

- ¿De en serio? – preguntó ilusionada Sakura. Sasuke levantó los hombros como contestación. Sakura gritó contenta y se tiró sobre él. – Gracias, gracias, gracias. – le agradeció depositándole besos sobre todo el rostro. Le beso la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, la nariz, el mentón y finalmente los labios.

Sonrió en sus labios y le correspondió el beso. Pero es que estaba tan entusiasmada y él estaba _tan_ mojado (literalmente). Rodó sobre ella cuando profundizó el beso y sintió aquella pasión y deseo entre los dos.

- Sasu-kun – gimió intentando sonar molesta. – Íbamos a salir – se quejó en un gemido, muy sensual para Sasuke.

- Más tarde – le respondió Sasuke besándole el cuello.

- Mmmh... Sasu....

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado después. Aah, eran tan libres en ese entonces. Sakura suspiró. '_Y Sasuke se veía tan bien mojado_'. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. El solo pensar en Sasuke tan er-

- ¡Sakura! – llamó Sasuke con voz potente. Sakura se dio media vuelta sorprendida.

- Oh... lo siento, ¿me estabas hablando? – preguntó Sakura. Sasuke la miró extrañado al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Tsunade nos está esperando abajo. Te hablará del libreto mientras viajemos en la limosina hasta el estudio. – le dijo Sasuke, mirándola con la ceja levantada.

- Oh... oh, si claro, el libreto. Tengo que leerlo. Si, claro, vamos. – respondió Sakura sonrojada. '¡_Es que esa imagen de Sasuke mojado no se va más!_'

- Vamos – dijo Sasuke, ya vestido y arreglado avanzando hasta la puerta. Sakura se acomodó rápidamente la ropa y caminó detrás de él. Todavía sonrojada.

No percató aquella rosa roja colgada en el ventanal de la habitación.

-

-

-

"_Hoy vi una presentación tuya. Me viajé hasta Hokkaido para verte. Creo que me estoy enamorando."_

-

-

-

Llegaron al estudio. El viaje en limosina fue un desastre. Tsunade estaba con Jiraiya el encargado de elegir las fotografías. Y no pararon de gritar. Jiraiya decía que tenían que mostrar a una Sakura más sensual (Sasuke gruñó a eso), Tsunade se negó alegando que Sakura no iba a ser la típica artista que vende su música a través del cuerpo.

Y allí comenzó la pelea.

Sakura suspiró aliviada cuando salió de la limosina junto a Sasuke muy de cerca.

Desde que había empezado su carrera como cantante, Sasuke había estado al lado de ella en todo momento. Y cuando Sakura decidió seguir con su carrera una vez que alcanzó la fama, Sasuke se mantuvo al lado de ella. Dejó la carrera de abogacía y terminó siendo su guardaespaldas personal. Recordaba como habían discutido cuando él tomó esa decisión. Sakura no quería que él dejara su vida solo por ella.

-_Solo me interesa que estés bien, si eso significa atrasar mi carrera, que así sea – dijo levantando los hombros – Quiero estar contigo – añadió en un tono más bajo._

_Ella lo besó como toda respuesta. _

-Oooh _darling_! Finalmente llegaste – saludó el fotógrafo con una sonrisa en la cara. Sasuke gruñó tan bajo que solo Sakura logró escucharlo. Rió quedamente al saber que no le agradaba aquel fotógrafo.

-Deidara-san – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa – Un gusto volver a verte.

-Oh _honey_, ¿qué te he dicho de las formalidades? Eso no es arte. Ven, ven, acércate amor, quiero verte entera, a ver cuanto has cre- _OH_ pero ¿a quién has traído contigo _darling_? Si no es más que el gran y guapo y sexy, ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – el tono de voz con el que Deidara pronunció el nombre de Sasuke, le mandó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al susodicho.

Ha decir verdad, Sasuke era bastante conocido en su mundo, si podía llamarlo así. Deidara se había encargado de eso y era algo que Sasuke no apreciaba, podría darle miles y miles de miradas asesinas pero Deidara aprovecharía para sacarle fotos y aumentarle la popularidad '_A todos les gusta el chico malo que se enamora de la chica buena_', decía Deidara refiriéndose a la relación 'SasuSaku', como él la llamaba.

Ah, Sasuke no podía y no evitaba, mostrar su desagrado hacia Deidara.

-Podría hacer fotos de los dos, ¿no? ¡Todos _adoran _esta pareja! – dijo Deidara mientras tomaba a Sakura y a Sasuke de las manos y los llevaba hasta el panel. Sakura sonrió ante la cara molesta de Sasuke. Éste la miró molesto, pero Sakura sonrió aún más cuando notó que el enfado no iba hacia ella. – Estaba pensando disfrazarnos, ¿no les parece? Como se acerca Halloween y las fiestas, podríamos hacer una especial, ¿no es así? BANG! Es tan artístico.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Sakura rió y a Jiraiya se le prendieron los ojos de la excitación.

-¿Disfraces? ¿Fiestas? Mmmh, una Sakura mamá Noel... eso aumentaría las ventas del CD, ¿no lo crees Tsunade?

-Mmh, es una idea interesante, podría funcionar. ¿Qué tienes en mente Deidara?

Deidara miró a Jiraiya con complicidad. – Oh, ya sabes... Lo _usual._ – le dedicó una mirada a Sakura y Sasuke tan brillosa e entusiasmada, que hizo remover a los susodichos de sus lugares.

Deidara corrió hasta una de las habitaciones de disfraces y volvió con dos trajes. Sonrió contento cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Sakura y la mirada enojada de Sasuke.

-Oh... Deidara-san... no creo, yo no- - comenzó a tartamudear Sakura, miró a Tsunade y a Jiraiya, parecían muy de acuerdo con la idea. Miró a Sasuke y suspiró. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó sin muchas ganas. Sintió como Sasuke le apretó la mano cariñosamente antes que Deidara la llevara arrastrando hasta un cuarto, para cambiarse.

Había dos rosas rojas en el espejo de la habitación.

-

-

-

"_Esta pensando en lo afortunado que es aquella persona que está contigo todo el tiempo. Que sale contigo en las fotos, en las revistas, en los conciertos... en tu casa. _Mataría_ por ser aquella persona."_

-

-

-

- Hoy tienes una conferencia de prensa en _TV Japan_ a las 10 a.m. luego, tienes un almuerzo con la revista _Tokyo pop Stars_. Una cita a las 4 p.m. con la radio _Rip&Up_. A las 6 p.m te reunirás con los directores de la película, para terminar arreglar tu papel, a las 8 tienes una sesión de fotos en el restaurante _el Royal_ para la asociación de niños sin hogar. ¿Has entendido?

- Tsunade-samaaaa – chilló Sakura

- Es publicidad Sakura, solo aguanta una semana más.

- ¿Una semana? ¡En una semana es el recital!

- Por eso mismo, hasta el recital vas a tener este tipo de agenda todos los días, luego, solo tendrás el recital y una agenda mucho menos apretada.

- Hmf – gruñó por lo bajo Sakura, intentando ahogarse con un almohadón de cuero del sofa. - ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? – preguntó buscando a su alrededor.

- Esta con Kakashi hablando de la seguridad del recital. – contestó Tsunade levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Sakura. – Debo decirte Sakura, que he estado en este mundo mucho tiempo y es la primera vez que conozco una relación como la de ustedes. Es muy extraño que estén durando tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta lo que es tu vida ahora. Los dos son muy afortunados.

Sakura sonrió. – Lo se, Sasuke es muy especial en eso. Dejó la carrera por mí, para estar a mi lado, casi no ve a su familia ni a sus amigos para estar conmigo, aunque no pueda estarlo mucho, ya que siempre estoy en conferencias de prensa, sesiones de fotos o estoy tan cansada que solo quiero dormir. Y sin embargo, sigue estado... – reflexionó Sakura recostándose en el sofá. – De verdad, soy muy afortunada de tenerlo. Aunque yo no sacrifico nada, sé que quiero a hacer todo lo que pueda para hacerlo feliz. – Sakura se reincorporó y miró a Tsunade. – Lo amo, lo amo demasiado Tsunade-sama

La rubia sonrió y se concentró en los papeles delante de ella. – Amor joven. – susurró en voz muy baja.

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi y Sasuke entraron. El primero fue hasta Tsunade, presentándole un plano y Sasuke se sentó en el sillón. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas y sonrió cuando su novio le apartó algunos flecos de la cabeza.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tres rosas esperaban en la puerta.

-

-

-

"_Tal vez podríamos tener una vida juntos. Vos escaparías de toda aquella vida de la farándula para estar conmigo. Y tendríamos una vida normal. Solo vos y yo. Sería tu _único_ guardián.._"

-

-

-

- ---kura, Sakura! Despierta. – una voz baja y grave la llamó – Sakura.-

- Mmh – gruñó Sakura volviéndose a un lado. - -iero do...mir

Escuchó un suspiró. Y sintió un aliento en la oreja. – _Sakura..._ – aquel tono de voz meloso, bajo y sensual. Con esa voz aterciopelada... Sintió sus manos acariciar su cuerpo sobre las sábanas. – _Despierta... teshi._

_­_- ¡Eres tan injusto Sasu-kun! – Sakura hizo mohín molesta. – Solo cinco minutos más. – rogó mirándole a los ojos esperanzada.

- Mmh – Sasuke simuló pensar. Sonrió y se acercó a ella, su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella. – Creo... que prefiero usar esos cinco minutos en otra cosa.

La pelirrosa enrojeció hasta la medula. – Sasu-kun!

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó hasta sus labios, rozándole como una caricia y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Sakura suspiró y abrió la boca para dejar que Sasuke depositara su lengua. Gimió cuando la lengua de Sasuke comenzó a recorrer cada recodo de su boca, masajeando la lengua con la suya. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar, desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, bajando lentamente por sus brazos, acariciando su piel y alcanzando sus muñecas y alzándolas a la altura de su cabeza. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos. Sakura entendió el mensaje y suspiró en el beso, comenzando a besarlo suavemente hasta cortar el beso. Le sonrió cuando él apoyó su frente con la suya.

- Te amo. – le dijo Sakura sonriendo. – Demasiado. Mucho y para siempre.

Sasuke besó sus manos unidas con una sonrisa.

Cuatro rosas en la puerta.

-

-

-

"_No me gusta ángel, no me gusta lo que escuché por las radios y lo que leí en las revistas. Entiendo que no quieras lastimar sus sentimientos rechazándolo, pero ¿mentirles al resto de tus fans diciendo que Sasuke Uchiha es tu novio...? ¿Por qué me haces esto hime?, ¿Acaso no te basta mi amor?"_

-

-

-

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor en busca de su novio.

- Oh, por ahí. – le respondió Tsunade sin darle importancia. - ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Para nada, ¿Cómo me voy a poner nerviosa en mi primer recital en Tokyo, donde hay cinco canales de televisión, ocho programas de radio, representantes de Europa y de Estados Unidos y casi treinta mil personas en el estadio solo para verme? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? ¡uff...! Para nada...

El staff se rió. Kakashi le palmeó la cabeza en un afecto muy paternal. – Lo harás bien, solo sé tu misma. Y olvida que-

-¿Qué hay miles y miles de personas mirándome? ¡Cómo si eso fuese posible! – masculló Sakura nerviosa, mirando la cantidad de personas que habían venido solo a verla. – ¿No pued–?

- No – le cortó Tsunade – Ni lo pienses. Ya estamos acá, ya hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer. Ahora es momento que hagas tu parte Sakura. – Los ojos de Tsunade se endulzaron. – Todo saldrá bien.

- Si, si, - dijo sin mucha convicción Sakura. – Es solo que-

- Hey teme! ¿Estás seguro que es por acá? No la veo.

- Está delante tuyo idiota.

- OH.

- Baka.

- SAKURA!

- SAKURA-CHAN

- Sa..Sakura-san!

- FRENTUDA!

- HEY, DEJAME PASAR PRIMERO.

- ES MI MEJOR AMIGA BAKA.

- TAMBIÉN ES LA MIA.

- Na– Naruto-kun.

- Mmh, que problemáticos.

- Que par de idiotas.

- hn.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, delante de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse. – ¡CHICOS! – gritó antes de ser rodeada por una masa de abrazos.

- Dobe. No puede respirar.

- Ah, gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan. – Sakura dio un paso atrás mirándolos como si no fuesen reales. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru.

-... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Por qué...?

- Como hacía meses que te queríamos ver y no podíamos arreglar en nada porque estabas muy ocupada siendo famosa y de más – dijo Ino sin importancia lo último – decidimos venir a verte nosotros a tu primer recital aquí.

- No pensabas que nos lo íbamos a perder ¿no? – preguntó Tenten sonriendo.

- Te ves b-bien Sakura-san – dijo Hinata mirándola.

- Verdad – coincidieron Neji y Shikamaru.

- Pero, ustedes no viven acá. – exclamó Sakura.

- Oh, el teme ayudó bastante. Nos dio las entradas y arregló con obaa-chan para hospedarnos y por el tema del viaje.

Los ojos de Sakura volaron a los de Sasuke, quien había permanecido silencioso en todo el intercambio. Los ojos verdes de Sakura comenzaron a brillar de lágrimas.

- Sasuke-kun... vos... – Sakura no podía hablar, sentía una obstrucción en la garganta. Sasuke sonrió y la pelirrosa se lanzó a sus brazos. – Oh, Sasu-kun! – Apretó su cara en su pecho y ahogó los sollozos.

- Baka, si lloras, tus cuerdas vocales no serán iguales. – reprochó Sasuke. Cuando el llanto de la pelirrosa se hizo un poco más fuerte, suspiró y la abrazó. – Molesta – le susurró en el oído. Sakura sonrió y se desprendió del agarre para besarle los labios suavemente.

- Puajj, ¿pueden hacer eso en privado? – Naruto hizo una muesca de asco.

- Naruto baka!

- HEY!

- Ano...

- Estaban en _el momento_. – gruñó Ino molesta.

- Ino, no seas problemática – murmuró Shikamaru.

- Pero Shikaa,

- Ino tiene razón Naruto – cedió Tenten.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

- Problemático... – murmuró Shikamaru.

Tenten rió y se acercó a Neji, quien miraba con odio a las muestras de cariño de Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura rió a carcajada cuando notó que todo estaba igual.

- Sakura, es hora de empezar. – informó Kakashi mirando el reloj. – Estamos algo atrasados.

Los nervios volvieron a caerle en los hombros. Sasuke pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y le miró con ojos dulces y tranquilos. – Todo va a salir bien.

- Si, - suspiró Sakura dándose media vuelta, dándole un rápido beso a Sasuke y saludando a sus amigos con la mano, para avanzar hasta el escenario.

- Sakura-san – llamó una voz a su costado. Ella se volvió y vio a un muchacho de ojos marrones sonreírle. Tenía un ramo de cinco rosas rojas en la mano. – Buena suerte. – saludó el chico.

Sakura le sonrió contenta. – Muchas gracias.

-

-

"_Te vez hermosa esta noche, como todas las noches. Tu belleza es natural y honesta, exactamente igual a tu belleza cuando duermes Ya estaremos juntos, ángel, juntos por siempre._"

-

-

El recital estaba siendo un éxito. Los gritos de los fans llenaron el estadio y retumbaban a coro en cada una de las canciones de Sakura. La música fue perfecta, el tiempo no pudo ser mejor, la iluminación, el sonido, TODO fue simplemente perfecto y el staff y los chicos no podían dejar de decírselo a Sakura cada vez que terminaba una canción. Hasta Kakashi había dejado su querido libro para ver el recital cada vez que tenía tiempo.

-Sakura, esta saliendo PERFECTO – gritaba Jiraiya por arriba de los gritos de las fans al terminar la ante-última canción.

– ¡Buen trabajo! – felicitaban los demás.

– Los fans se están volviendo locos. – Gritaba Tsunade.- Sigue así Sakura, vas a llegar lejos.

Sakura sonreía y en cada tiempo libre que tuviera, pero escaso, después de cada canción salía disparada a los brazos de Sasuke y lo besaba con tanto entusiasmo que la hacía sentir la persona más feliz en ese momento. Y cuando Sasuke la abrazaba con sus brazos fuertes y le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad, se sentía en otra dimensión.

- Te amo, - le decía en cada uno de sus veces. – Te amo, te amo.- lo repetía sin cesar, como si en ese momento tuviera más sentido que en los demás, porque era EL momento. Y se lo quería repetir, pero los labios insistentes de Sasuke la detenían y la besaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Oh kami, lo amaba tanto.

- _Sakura_... – le susurraba en los labios. Y el corazón de la misma daba cincuenta vueltas y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

-Sakura, es hora que vuelvas. – avisó Kakashi. De fondo se escuchaba el grito de las fans aclamándola.

-Ya vuelvo – dijo Sakura dándole pequeños besos, separándose de él.

-Esperaré. – fue su respuesta acompañada con una sonrisa. Sakura sonrió tontamente y caminó hasta el escenario. Sonrió feliz.

Su vida era perfecta.

-

-

"_Te estoy esperando._"

-

-

Y lo era. Fue perfecto, completamente perfecto y maravilloso y asombroso y _perfecto._ Y Sasuke la estaba abrazando y sus amigos estaban alrededor de ella, todavía escuchaba los gritos de sus fans y Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

_Perfecto, perfecto._

Estaban todos en la parte de atrás del escenario, habían guardado ya los instrumentos y comenzaban a sacar a las personas. Los del staff se movían con rapidez, había poco tiempo y muchas cosas por hacer y al parecer, había complicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tsunade cuando vio la cara de Kakashi.

-Tenemos problemas. La vía de salida G1 está llena de fans, al parecer alguien informó que no saldríamos por la puerta D4, sino por la G1.

-Soplones. – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó Tenten mirando como la sonrisa de Sakura iba desapareciendo.

-Solo tenemos que buscar otra salida sin mucha gente.

-Imposible, los fans se dividieron. Tienen todas las salidas cubiertas.

-Kakashi, ¿Cuánto tardarías en traer un helicóptero? – preguntó Tsunade, ante las miradas atónitas del resto.

-No más de diez minutos, pero la terraza no es lo suficientemente grande para que aterrice. No puede ser. – contestó Kakashi.

-Demonios.

-Pero no hay solo UNA sola Sakura. – argumentó Shikamaru.

-¿Uh?

-Shikamaru, no seas idiota. Sakura hay una sola. Mirá, ¡aquí está! – exclamó Naruto señalando a Sakura.

-Naruto, me refiero a que pueden haber dos Sakuras. No tiene que ser la Sakura de verdad la que salga.

-Oh... entiendo. – musitó Tsunade. – Shizune, llama a Anko. Necesitamos un make-over.

-

-

-

-

-Oh Kami, el rosa no es mi color. Frentuda me debes una muy grande. – musitó Ino mirándose al espejo.

-Gracias Ino, prometo cantar en tu boda. – Agradeció Sakura sonriendo.

-Y más te vale traerme a algún famoso a mi casamiento.

-Entonces, Ino saldrá por la puerta G1, la acompañaran todos los que están siempre con Sakura, así es más creíble. Esos serían, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Sasuke.

-No.- respondió cortante Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!

-TEME.

-Iré en el otro auto con Sakura.

Shikamaru suspiró. – Sabía que esto pasaría.

- Uchiha, no le va a pasar nada a Sakura, saldrá en el auto de atrás, solo cinco minutos más tarde.- explicó Tenten.

-No.

-Sasu-kun...

-No te dejaré sola Sakura.

...

-_AWWWWWWW_ –musitaron las chicas. Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke suspiró molesto.

-¿Ves Shika? De eso hablo yo.

-Ino...

-Sasuke, si no vas con Ino, todo esto no tiene sentido. Todos Japón sabe que donde está Sakura, estarás vos. – Argumentó Tenten.

-Tiene razón en eso Uchiha. – acordó Tsunade.

Sasuke gruñó. – No dejaré a Sakura sola.

-Sasu-kun... solo será media hora. Lo que tarde el auto en llegar al departamento. Después estaremos juntos.

-Sakura...

-Es solo media hora Sasuke-kun, después estaremos juntos ¿si?

Sasuke suspiró y una de sus manos despeinó sus cabellos. – De acuerdo, pero a penas las fans estén fuera de vista, me cambio de auto.

-Me parece perfecto. – aceptó Kakashi.

- Entonces, ¿Estamos listos?

-DATTEBAYO

-

-

-

-

Todo hubiese salido perfecto. Sumamente perfecto, si tres cosas no hubiesen ocurrido. Primero, si no fuera de noche y la oscuridad no fuese capaz de ocultar cualquier rastro de personas sospechosas. Segundo, si Sasuke se hubiese percatado de las rosas en el camarín de Sakura con una nota que decía "_Esta noche serás mía. atte._". Tercero, si Sakura no fuese Haruno Sakura, la pop idol que todos aman.

Salir por la puerta G1 fue un infierno en vida. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, una manada de locos fanáticos se arrimó sobre el mismo. Ni siquiera los policías podían pararlos. La falsa Sakura sonreía a través del vidrio con un Sasuke no tan feliz al lado suyo. El auto avanzaba con lentitud por temor a aplastar a alguien y los fans, aprovechando la oportunidad, se tiraban sobre el auto gritando con histeria y desesperación.

-Demonios, Sakura debe estar loca para hacer esto.- musitó Ino entre dientes, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras veía los intentos de llamado de atención de las fanáticas.

Sasuke miró su reloj. 23.53. El auto de Sakura salió hace diez minutos. Rogaba que toda aquella distracción le diera tiempo suficiente a Sakura para alejarse. Era la primera vez que se alejaba de ella y no le gustaba para nada. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten y Hinata estaban con ella, no podía pasarle nada. Ellos la cuidarían.

Esperaba que aquella sensación de temor solo sea pura preocupación.

Hasta que el celular de Tsunade sonó.

-¿¡QUÉ PASÓ **QUÉ**!?

El grito de Tsunade logró que todos los que estaban en el auto se dieran vuelta para mirarla. Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. El conductor detuvo el auto, la peluca de Ino cayó por la fuerza de los frenos y las fans saltaron sobre el auto. Tsunade miró a Sasuke con una mirada de temor y Sasuke sintió que sus miedos se habían realizado. Kakashi miró la situación y junto con Jiraiya sacaron sus respectivos celulares y comenzaron a llamar. Y finalmente, Sasuke salió del auto y corrió, a pesar de la ola de mujeres desquiciadas delante de él, hasta la puerta D4.

Cuando llegó, creyó que su corazón se detenía. El auto donde Sakura iba, estaba parado en el medio de la avenida, a diez cuadras del estadio. Las puertas estaban abiertas, los vidrios estaban rotos y el auto parecía chocado por el costado. Mientras avanzaba notó como varias personas se quedaban mirando el accidente. La policía del recital estaba ahí, la local todavía no había llegado. Escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia acercándose y cada paso que daba hacia el auto parecía hacerlo consuma lentitud. Hasta que escuchó un gemido.

Corrió hacia el auto y notó como sus amigos todavía seguían adentro. Neji estaba abrazando a Tenten que estaba a su lado y Naruto había usado su cuerpo para respaldar al de Hinata y Shikamaru se había lanzado hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde debía estar Sakura.

Por que no había... nadie.

Escuchó a Naruto gemir y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

-Naruto, ¡Naruto! ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Sasuke...? Ugh... ¿Hinata?

-Estás sobre ella. Vamos, tienes que salir.

Naruto recobró el sentido más rápido de lo esperado y ayudó a Sasuke a sacar a Hinata del auto. Revisó su cuerpo en caso de alguna herida. No había ninguna. Naruto suspiró tranquilo. La ambulancia paró delante de ellos y varios enfermeros salieron a ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto levantó con cuidado a Hinata y la depositó en una camilla. Neji había recuperado la conciencia, al igual que Tenten. No había heridas graves en ellos. Salvo un par de raspones y golpes. Shikamaru parecía el peor. Tenía sangre corriéndole por la frente, el brazo aparentemente fracturado, como una costilla y la muñeca dislocada.

Shikamaru estaba abriendo los ojos, cuando Ino cuando llegó. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas a penas vio el estado de Shikamaru.

-No llores Ino… estoy bien.

-Shika… - Ino se tapaba la boca mientras ahogaba sus sollozos.

Sasuke apareció frente a la camilla de Shikamaru. Naruto estaba a su lado.

-Shikamaru.

-No vi quien era. Pero quien haya sido sabía que íbamos a salir por aquella puerta. No tardó mucho en chocarnos… Sasuke… - Shikamaru miró a Sasuke apenado. - lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Venía por Sakura.

Sasuke apretó sus puños. Naruto apretó los dientes.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste… Gracias – musitó Sasuke. Los paramédicos cerraron la puerta mientras se llevaban a un atormentado Shikamaru y una llorosa Ino.

Tenten, Neji y Hinata se acercaron a Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Tenten.

-Sakura fue secuestrada. – respondió Sasuke con furia concentrada.

Si a Sakura le pasaba algo, Sasuke estaba seguro de derramar la sangre culpable sobre sus manos.

-

-

-

to be continued  
.uno de dos.

-

-

-

Quiero decirles que este escrito supuestamente iba a ser un **ONESHOT**, pero hasta acá son 21 páginas. Sinceramente, todavía no lo terminé. Este proyecto de 'oneshot' lo tengo en la PC desde hace UN AÑO y no lo puedo terminar de escribir. Y, honestamente, estoy enamorada de este escrito.

La razón por la cual decidí subirlo hoy, es fácil. **Hoy **(20 de enero)** es mi cumpleaños** y yo tengo la costumbre de actualizar (_casi siempre_) en mi cumpleaños y aniversario de autora en fanfiction. (_que btw, es el 30 de enero_), con algún escrito que me haya 'costado' escribir, teniendo en cuenta que en un año, este 'oneshot' no lo pude terminar, entiendan que intenté ser lo más perfeccionista posible.

Y eso es todo, el 30 me volveran a ver actualizando este 'oneshot' (_espero terminarlo en 11 días_). Antes también voy a actualizar (_probablemente BL_) pero, you know, este es más importante porque es doble festejo (:

Antes de irme, esta primera parte está inspirado en el tema de within temptation - angels. No se me ocurrió mejor titulo. Si tienen tiempo, bajense la canción.

Me despido porque es mi cumpleaños y debería sociabilizar con mis familiares antes de partir.  
_Oooh, Kao ya tiene 21 años (:_


End file.
